


Shut up and accept it

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [16]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine Person A of your OTP is poor/low class and Person B is rich/upper class. Despite this, they've been dating for a while now, but Person A is still self-conscious of how much less money they have than Person B and refuse to accept expensive gifts. One day, as they're walking together Person B presents Person A with an expensive iPod. Person A says they can't accept it and asks that Person B return it to which Person B responds, "Can't. They don't let you once you've got it engraved."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You got it engraved?" Person A says incredulously before flipping it over and reading the engraving which says, "Shut up and accept the gift." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and accept it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/133650070499/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-poorlow-class-and).

Adam is studying in his room when Ronan barges in, his hair wet from the rain Adam can hear pounding against his window. His jacket is drenched, but Ronan doesn't seem to care as he carelessly discards it on the floor with a wet flopp.

Adam is slightly annoyed at having gotten interrupted in his studying, but he can't stay annoyed at Ronan for long. Especially not as Ronan bends down to give him a soft kiss.

Adam is still confunded in how Ronan can seem so hard and ruthless and then be this soft with him. But he's not complaining, never. He loves that Ronan is comfortable enough to let his harsh facade down with him, that Ronan can show even weakness at times.

Ronan sits down on the other chair and put something on the book Adam was reading. Adam looks at it for a moment before realising what it is. When he does he pushed the expensive looking iPod back towards Ronan without a word.

Ronan pushes it back, neither he making a sound.

"Ronan-" Adam says, sighing.

"Just take it," Ronan says, his voice neither soft nor hard.

"No," Adam says, closing his book to give Ronan his full attention. "I don't want it, give it back."

"Can't," Ronan says shortly, not offering more explanation.

When the silence stretches on, Adam sighs and gives in, asking, "Why?"

"They don't let you once you've got it engraved."

Adam looks up at Ronan, searching his face for any trace of him joking. Have it engraved, it such a non-Ronan thing at the same time it feels like something he could do.

"You got it engraved," Adam asks incredulously when he finds no sign of joke in Ronan's face.

Ronan jerkishly nods his head to the iPod, suddenly seeming almost ... shy.

Adam reaches for the iPod and flips it over, reading the engraving.

_ Shut up and accept the gift. _

Adam looks back up at Ronan, who is turned away, his cheeks heated up in a blush. It's not often it happens, but Adam's heart flutters in his chest every time Ronan blushes.

Now is not an exception.

"Okay," Adam says softly, but Ronan hears, and jerks his head up.

"You-"

"Yeah, okay, you can't give it back, so..." Adam smiles lamely, trying to fight the heat creeping up his cheeks.

Ronan gives him a warm smile - one of those rare smile that Adam loves - and then settles down with his own homework.

It's a routine Adam recognizes, but with the change that today Adam actually accepted his gift. It doesn't make him feel like he thought he would; rather it makes him feel warm inside. He knows Ronan cares about him, but right now he feels slightly more loved.

An hour later Adam's had enough studying and they move to the bed. He can't really see Ronan in the darkness of his room - only the dim lighting coming from the window makes him able to see Ronan's features. But he can see enough to lean forward and kiss Ronan. Ronan smiles against his lips, circling his arms around Adam and drawing him close. Adam sighs contently, burrowing his face in Ronan's neck.

"G'night," Ronan breathes out, placing a kiss on his forehead.

~~~~~

When - the next day in school - Gansey looks at the iPod with raised eyebrows and asks, "Where did you get that?", Adam only shrugs, sending a (not so) secret smile to Ronan.

Ronan smiles back at him, his lips on the edge of a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad) (where you can always find a reblogable post on the fic).


End file.
